A Traitor at the North
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2010 Day Two: Change. When an unexpected ally arrives during the Siege of the North Pole, the waterbender must rely on his judgment on whether this person is to be trusted.  Gender bent . Enjoy.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2010: Day 2: CHANGE**

**A Traitor at the North**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender **_**belongs to Bryke, but Zutara week belongs to all Zutarians.**

_**NOTE:**_

**Even if the prompt was altered to "Change", I still decided to go with the original idea of "Gender Bend" because surprisingly, I had an idea for this one, so I hope you like it.**

**As you may expect, I've switched the genders of Zuko and Katara and their situation is also significantly tweaked. To say that this story deviates from canon is an understatement, but I hope you do go along with it and enjoy it in spite of all my crazy changes.**

**I've retained the original genders of everyone else because to switch everyone would be too complicated for me.**

**Here are a few character traits of the new pair:**

**Female Zuko is smarter than male Zuko and so made a lot of wiser choices earlier in the series (especially in terms of allegiance) although she was still reluctant to join the Avatar's group. She's not less impulsive or hot-tempered though. But in her case, she already saw through her father's duplicity and knows that the honor he offered her is empty. She is not as hell bent to capture the Avatar anymore. She is a year older than Azula.**

**Male Katara is Sokka's older brother and is the foil to our favorite sarcastic warrior. He is a good friend and teacher of Aang, and he is the most reliable of the three because he is the most serious. Like Katara, he is gentle and kindhearted but not afraid to stand up against injustice.**

**And I've taken liberties with the change of their names (since they obviously can't be called Zuko and Katara anymore.) I hope you don't mind them too much.**

**And the people in the North Pole are quite irrational in this one. Think of it this way, imagine if all the leaders of the Northern Water Tribe were as bitter and narrow-minded as Katara was about Zuko in Season Three. Anger and prejudice cloud their judgment at the wrong time.**

**And forgive me for not including elaborate action sequences. No strength, no time, no talent. The story has to be quite fast-paced as well since I want to finish everything in a one-shot and I still have four more prompts to work on. Whooo..**

**There's potential for a longer story but with all this work and with "Korra" coming soon, I don't think I will make one.**

**This is set during the Siege of the North. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

~~0~~~0~~~~

"We have recently acquired a very valuable bargaining chip with which we may negotiate with the Fire Nation," declared Chief Arnook to the Avatar and his two friends, "and I think it would only be fitting for you to know about this."

"I doubt the Fire Nation will ever agree to any negotiations," Sokka said skeptically, "they're not exactly diplomatic."

"They will be once we show them our trump card," the chief replied calmly, reassuring the others of his wisdom.

Aang, Sokka, and Kaito looked at each other excitedly. Their stay so far in the North Pole had been productive and interesting, with Aang and Kaito taking bending classes with Master Pakku while Sokka was busy getting to know Princess Yue.

Kaito had also taken healing lessons under Yugoda, a move that had surprised the men of the tribe. The Southern waterbender was interested in the healing arts and wanted to use his powers not just for fighting. All had gone well for them so far.

But there had been a growing unease in the Northern Water Tribe as of late and they feared that their enemies might soon attempt to attack again. So they were determined to take whatever precautions necessary to protect their people.

The three visitors were taken to a secret chamber, deep within the palace. They were accompanied only by a few chosen people including the Chief himself, some soldiers, and a young warrior named Hahn.

"This matter is still quite confidential," Arnook explained, "and we don't want to worry our people about this until it is time."

"What exactly are you hiding down here anyway?" Aang asked curiously.

"You ought to ask who we're keeping here," Hahn answered smugly, "no less than a dangerous Fire Nation spy sent to infiltrate the Northern Water Tribe and to send vital information to the rest of the navy."

"For some strange reason this spy surrendered easily," the chief explained, "and even tried to act as our friend."

"Nothing but Fire Nation treachery, no doubt," Hahn commented as they reached the chamber.

"Sometimes I'd really like to wipe that self-satisfied smirk of his face," Sokka whispered to his brother who gave him a nudge of warning. Nevertheless, Kaito was not convinced by Hahn's words, especially since he was so arrogant about his accomplishment.

"If that is the case, how sure are you that this person really is a spy?" Kaito asked with a frown.

"Are you questioning our judgment?" the haughty warrior answered, "what would you know about it?"

"I'm just saying that we've had a lot of experience with the Fire Nation," Kaito replied calmly although he was already annoyed, "and this just isn't their style."

"Kaito's right," Aang agreed, "they're more likely to just barge in here and attack instead of setting up such an elaborate masquerade."

"Hmmph," Hahn scoffed indignantly, "you'll see for yourself now."

The large, icy doors of the chamber were now opened and two of the waterbenders with them went in first, raising sharp, icy barriers around the prisoner within, instantly preventing any immediate attack. But the figure in the shadows made no resistance.

"Be careful," Hahn warned them condescendingly.

"Well, I'm a master waterbender, Sokka's a capable warrior, and Aang's the Avatar," Kaito replied coldly, "I think we'll manage."

"Still," Hahn commented, "she is no ordinary firebender."

"She?" Aang asked, immediately concerned. The Avatar glanced at Kaito and Sokka before the three burst into the prison chamber to ascertain their suspicions.

"Zuleika!" Aang cried in recognition as he ran towards the chained, freezing figure of the banished Fire Nation princess.

Sokka and Kaito followed suit, leaving the bewildered Hahn and Arnook. But the chief did not interfere.

Zuleika was deathly pale and shivering from the extreme cold. Her arms and legs were chained to the walls and all around her was ice. The only thing that was keeping her alive was the small puffs of steam that came from her nostrils, the remnants of her breath of fire.

She looked up to see who called her name, although her eyes were glazed and she did not seem fully conscious.

"The Avatar," she whispered feebly, "you're here."

Using their waterbending, Aang and Kaito melted the ice around Zuleika. She fell forward but Kaito caught her and supported her as she struggled to sit up.

"What have they done to you?" Aang asked worriedly before turning to the chief, "Release her at once! She's no traitor, she's a friend. She risked her life to save me from her own people!"

Surprised by the authoritative tone of the young airbender, the chief gave the order to his soldiers. Hahn protested but Arnook raised a hand to silence him.

"I can't believe you actually took a prisoner," Sokka berated the chief unabashedly.

"They would have done the same or worse to any of us," Hahn said fiercely.

"So why sink to their level?" Sokka argued further.

"We could not risk being betrayed or attacked by this person," Hahn answered defiantly, "as the daughter of the Fire Lord, she is a dangerous threat."

"That's no excuse for cruelty!" Kaito cried out angrily, as the chains were removed from the shivering firebender. The waterbender continued to hold the shivering girl in his arms, and Zuleika was too weak to protest.

"She's barely alive," Kaito continued, "how could you do this?"

At once Chief Arnook and the others with him bowed their heads in shame, offering no further excuse for their actions. Even Hahn had grown silent at this point.

Aang was fuming as well but he reserved his anger for later. For the moment, he bent over Zuleika. The Avatar had not seen her since the incident of the Blue Spirit, when she had saved him from Zhao's clutches and then had taken a different road to blow the Fire Nation soldiers off-track. He could not understand why she had refused to join him. She had seemed ashamed somehow and he could not understand why.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked kindly. Zuleika struggled to keep awake and she clutched weakly at the Avatar's sleeve.

"You must listen to me," she whispered urgently, "I've come to warn you of the horrors that are coming."

"Even if the Avatar has vouched for you," Chief Arnook asked, "how do we know that what you are saying is true?"

After much argument had been made and Zuleika had been given something warm to drink and a thick cloak around her shoulders, the interrogations began, this time with Aang, Sokka, and Kaito present. They insisted on being there to make sure that Zuleika would be treated fairly.

Sokka and Kaito were still appalled that their people had been capable of such inhumane treatment of a prisoner (even an enemy) and though Chief Arnook had apologized on behalf of Hahn and the others, he was still mistrustful of their new ally.

"Must we go through this again?" Zuleika answered with obvious exasperation, "I came here with the single object of warning you of Zhao's attack, so that you can prepare and save yourselves before it is too late."

"She's obviously lying," Hahn insisted stubbornly, "this is a trap. We can still use her to bargain with the Fire Nation."

"Don't be an idiot," Zuleika snapped at the insolent warrior, "I'm a banished princess, therefore I am of no value to you as a hostage. They would as soon as see me dead."

"But why should you betray your own people?" the chief asked, "How can we trust someone who would turn her back on her own father?"

At this, Zuleika pointed to the large scar that covered her left eye.

"My father turned his back on me years ago," she said coldly, "and I've come to realize that continuing this war can only lead to destruction, even for my people. I want to help the Avatar restore balance to the world and I want to start seeking redemption for the atrocities the Fire Nation has committed."

They all listened in astonishment to this confession, and the others could not deny its justice, no matter how prejudiced they were against the banished princess. Aang saw the wisdom in her words and was more convinced that she would be a good friend.

Kaito, in particular, greatly admired the princess for her conviction and courage. The waterbender could see that Zuleika had suffered much in her life but was still struggling to take the right path, even if it meant betraying her people.

The council of elders and the other leaders of the tribe pondered on al they had heard and began to discuss. For a few minutes, the firebender was completely ignored and she grew impatient with their dilly-dallying.

"This is no time for long debates," Zuleika declared insistently, "as we speak, Admiral Zhao is gathering the largest fleet in history to come here. This will be no ordinary attack. These ships have been assembled for a single purpose – to destroy the Northern Water Tribe."

"Then we have no time to waste," Sokka cried urgently, "we must set up the defenses now."

"That will not be enough," Zuleika told them gravely, "he's planning something else, something far more sinister. He moves to strike you where you are most vulnerable."

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked him but Zuleika nodded her head sadly.

"My uncle remains a spy on Zhao's ship, trying to figure out what he intends to do," Zuleika explained, "we are still unaware of his exact strategy but I know that he would not attempt to take over the North Pole if he did not have any guarantee of victory."

"Then, we must be on our guard even more," Sokka said, "if there is to be more than a frontal attack, we have to make more arrangements."

"I will help," Aang replied, "and we'll figure this out. The North Pole will not fall."

"I offer my service, such as it is," Zuleika then said in a humble tone, "if you will let me, I will fight by your side."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaito objected, surprising everyone (himself included) with the concern in his voice, "you aren't well. You still haven't recovered from the conditions of your imprisonment."

"I am not completely useless," Zuleika argued stubbornly, "and I want to prove to all of you that my intentions are pure."

Before the Chief or any of the other elders could object to this proposal, a tribesman entered the room breathlessly, holding something out in his hand. Soot and snow.

Everyone frowned at this.

"They're here," Zuleika muttered gravely.

"The day we feared has arrived at last," Chief Arnook declared with a heavy heart, "the Fire Nation is at our doorstep."

He looked carefully at the defiant but truthful young princess before him, so unlike his own daughter and yet still a brave and noble young woman. He at once repented for allowing his men to treat her so badly.

"I am sorry for they way you were treated here," he told her sincerely, "and I accept your offer to help us."

"Thank you," Zuleika replied, bowing her head respectfully.

"Provided that someone from our tribe will accompany you during the coming battle," the chief added, for he was still slightly suspicious of the firebender, in spite of everything.

Zuleika was not surprised by such a condition and accepted it without comment.

Out of spite, Hahn was about to volunteer and Aang was already presenting himself. But it was Kaito who had the last word.

"I shall take full responsibility for whatever Princess Zuleika does from here," the waterbender declared, "you can count on me."

"That goes for me too," Sokka added, supporting his brother.

"And me, of course," Aang joined, "you won't regret this."

Chief Arnook nodded and the matter was settled. They began to prepare for war.

"That wasn't necessary," Zuleika told Kaito seriously, "you've taken too much upon yourself."

"You're welcome," Kaito replied wryly.

They were readying themselves for the battle ahead, but there was not much for them to do since they were benders and had no need of heavy armor or weapons. It had been decided that Aang would seek the help of the Spirits by contacting them by the Oasis deep in the North Pole. Princess Yue had accompanied him there.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful," Zuleika replied in a somber tone, "I appreciate what you've done for me. But I don't want anyone's pity."

"I don't pity you," Kaito said gently, "in fact, I admire your courage. It mustn't have been easy to choose to help the Avatar."

"It wasn't," Zuleika replied calmly, "but I knew that it was the right thing to do."

"And not many people would have chosen the more difficult alternative, but you did," Kaito commended her, "and that's just amazing."

Zuleika looked at him curiously for she was not accustomed such generous praise. Suddenly aware of what he had blurted out, Kaito blushed and looked away.

Fortunately, the awkward moment was interrupted by the arrival of Master Pakku, who said that Kaito was supposed to proceed to the Spirit Oasis to guard Aang. When the younger waterbender asked about Zuleika, the master assured him that he himself would take responsibility.

"Although I still don't fully trust the princess of the Fire Nation," Pakku said, "I respect you and the Avatar's judgment, so I shall reserve mine. She can fight along side the rest of us, and if she tries anything funny, there will be a host of waterbenders around to take her down."

"All right then," Kaito agreed with slight reluctance.

After seeing the way Zuleika had been treated in prison, he was growing wary of his own people. But Master Pakku had not been involved in that fiasco and Kaito trusted his waterbending teacher.

"I perfectly understand the conditions," Zuleika answered calmly, "and you can expect my cooperation."

So Zuleika was led away by Master Pakku and several other waterbenders while Kaito proceeded to the Spirit Oasis of the North Pole.

When Kaito arrived, Aang had already left for the Spirit World, and his arrow tattoos were glowing. Yue was watching him carefully and was relieved when Kaito arrived.

"I hope he finds the wisdom he needs for us to get through this," Yue said in a worried tone.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kaito reassured her, "if anyone's going to help us survive this, that would be Aang. I've seen what he can do."

Out on the front, Zuleika stared in shock at the Fire Nation armada which had gathered outside the icy walls of the North Pole.

"My father spared no expense this time," she thought, "he clearly thinks that this endeavor will succeed."

But she knew that numerous attempts had been made to conquer the North Pole before. What was different now? Why would the Fire Lord risk sending so many of his soldiers to fight?

She had tried to warn the Water Tribe and she was grateful that the Avatar had listened to her. But she still had no clear information to offer about whatever new strategy Zhao would employ this time. She hoped for the best, for the sake of the people in the tribe.

There were mutterings and glances from the waterbenders when Master Pakku brought Zuleika to the front. Even though the princess was dressed in Water Tribe garb which was more appropriate for the cold climate, her pale skin and golden eyes gave her away. And everyone there was wondering why there should be a firebender in their ranks.

But there was no time for idle chatter for the dawn was breaking and the ships that had dropped their anchors were now advancing towards the city. And as soon as the fighting started, all doubts about the firebender were obliterated as the princess proceeded to demonstrate impressive feats of firebending – against her own people.

And while Zuleika successfully deflected some of the fire attacks from the soldiers, she also shouted out tips to the waterbenders, telling them which parts of the ships were the most vulnerable. When her words proved true, the waterbenders followed her advice and Master Pakku no longer suspected her.

Even as he took down large Fire Nation tanks, the waterbending master kept a watchful eye on the firebender in their midst, not out of suspicion but out of curiosity and admiration. He wondered at her, the daughter of the Fire Lord, defying her father, and fighting against her own countrymen. And she was also clearly a very powerful bender because, considering how long she had been captive in the coldest dungeons on earth, she was still able to raise large flames and defend herself amply against the others.

But as the fight progressed Zuleika noticed that Zhao was nowhere to be found. All those soldiers who were busy attacking the North Pole were without their leader. This made her all the more suspicious of the side-burned commander but gave her another idea for a strategy.

As powerful as she was, she was reluctant to fight against her own people, and she could see the confusion on the faces of the soldiers when they saw a firebender on the other side, and when some of them managed to recognize her.

"Go back! Turn your ships around and go back!" she shouted to the Fire Nation soldiers, "there is no victory here! You cannot win against the waterbenders! You will be destroyed! Save yourselves and go back!"

Both waterbenders and firebenders were surprised to hear such words from the princess. Zuleika knew she was taking a risk in doing so but she wanted there to be as few casualties as possible.

And she knew that while Zhao was not there to command them, there was still a chance that the firebenders would listen to her. She was not mistaken, as some of the soldiers were actually moved by her words.

"Zhao has abandoned you," she lied, trying to strengthen her case, "and there is no hope of winning! Save yourselves!"

A few of the ships which had had their catapults and weapons already destroyed and which had sustained much damage from the fighting, did not need to be told twice and began to retreat.

Master Pakku understood her more now. She was reluctant to see more bloodshed on either side and she was trying to save the Water Tribe and her people.

"Extraordinary," was the word that came to mind to describe the banished princess.

In spite of her status as exile, there was still authority and conviction in her voice, and it became clear that there were many soldiers who valued her judgment, even when the Fire Lord had not. So the fighting weakened and the waterbenders were able to deal with whoever was left launching fire at them.

Though she was relieved, Zuleika was also saddened about having to reveal herself as a traitor to the Fire Nation. Now, all the soldiers knew that she was the one helping the Water Tribe, and her actions here would not go unpunished.

"Well, well, it must be my lucky day," Zhao declared smugly as he entered the Spirit Oasis, "conquering the North Pole and capturing the Avatar. What shall I do with myself afterwards?"

Kaito was immediately on his guard, raising water from the spring and ready to defend Aang, who was still in the Spirit World.

"You won't succeed in either task, I assure you," Kaito said fiercely.

"I'm not inclined to believe a lowly peasant boy who just happened to learn a few new waterbending tricks," Zhao scoffed contemptuously, "I've come here for victory, and that's what I shall have."

"Zhao," warned Iroh sternly, "do not attempt to destroy the ancient balance that has kept this world alive. You will not escape punishment for such a crime."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Zhao said, launching a blast of fire towards Aang.

Kaito deflected this easily. But the rest of Zhao's soldiers were now sending fire in his direction. But to the waterbender's surprise, Iroh was standing by his side, shielding the Avatar as well and deflecting the blows of the soldiers.

"I'm not surprised by such treachery, General Iroh," Zhao said scornfully, "but know that I shall show you no mercy."

"Neither shall I, Zhao," Iroh warned sternly, and soon a great battle had started between Zhao and his soldiers and Kaito and Iroh. The old firebender and the waterbender tried their best to keep any of these attacks from reaching Aang.

Kaito was relieved to have Iroh by his side against so many powerful firebenders. But the moon was giving him strength as well and he was grateful for it. All of the new techniques he had learned from Master Pakku were now coming in handy and he was able to showcase his talents.

But as the fight progressed, Kaito kept wishing that the Avatar would return from the Spirit World soon.

Since Iroh and Kaito were both busy defending the Avatar, they failed to notice that Zhao had stopped attacking them and had walked towards the sacred pool of the koi fish. He needed but a moment to execute his plan, and the diversion gave him ample time.

The moon was gone.

Loud cries of anguish and horror rose from the waterbenders as they were covered in complete darkness. What had happened? How could this be possible?

But it was no nightmare, and the disappearance of the moon had rendered them all helpless, unable to waterbend. The powerful liquid fell to the ground and they fled from the fire that they could no longer shield themselves against.

Seeing this development gave the Fire Nation soldiers more confidence and they advanced on the waterbenders in fierce and fearless determination. The waterbenders had no choice but to run.

"Zhao," Zuleika muttered with a frown. Now his plan was clear: get rid of the moon, get rid of the waterbenders' source of power.

As a strategy of war, it was ingenious. As a means of destroying an entire race, it was diabolical.

There was no time to waste pondering on the situation. Zuleika decided that she was needed there more than ever and she ran to the front, defending the Water Tribe against the firebenders as best as she could. She knew that her words would ring empty to her people now. They knew victory was at hand and they were determined to get it.

But she refused to let them win. It wasn't right, it wasn't just. Even if it meant betraying her people, she needed to protect the Water Tribe.

The princess was still recovering from her captivity and she was already tired from the fighting so far, but she pushed on relentlessly, unleashing large flames that managed to intimidate some of her countrymen.

Where at first they had been reluctant to fight against their own royalty, the firebenders forgot everything in their thirst for victory.

Zuleika deflected their blows expertly and her presence gave some hope to the waterbenders. They still had conventional weapons, and they made use of these to the best of their ability.

In the darkness, the flames collided, those of the Fire Nation and those of the banished princess illuminating the city that was in danger of falling.

But she could not keep this up for much longer. She was alone, against a vast army, and she was fast losing strength.

Master Pakku and the others could see this and he ran to the girl's side to support her. She had proven herself loyal to them and he would not abandon her.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I didn't know about this. I couldn't stop him."

"No need to apologize," the old man told her, "you've done more than enough to help us."

But just when they thought that all hope was lost, a great spiritual creature arrived, and the waterbenders prostrated themselves as it passed. The Ocean Spirit was angry, and the Avatar was moving to exact his vengeance for the murder of the moon.

The old waterbending master had told her to get some rests, as the Avatar was already busy destroying the Fire Nation army. But Zuleika could never be idle and she thought of proceeding to the Spirit Oasis to join the Avatar's friends in fighting.

As she did so, she noticed someone attempting to flee in the darkness. She recognized the coward immediately.

Zhao was barely able to evade the fire blast thrown at him. He looked up in astonishment.

"Running away?" Zuleika shouted contemptuously, "what else would I expect of a coward and a fool?"

"Princess Zuleika?" the commander said incredulously, "you're alive?"

"Very much alive," she replied, immediately throwing fire at the man, "and very angry."

An Agni Kai began at once between the two firebenders, and many powerful blows were exchanged. In spite of her exhaustion, Zuleika was still able to fight. The sight of Zhao enraged her enough to give her great energy. They began to fight on a large ice bridge in the city.

As the Ocean Spirit raged over the Fire Nation Army, Zuleika was settling a deal with the guilty criminal.

"How dare you attack the Water Tribe this way?" Zuleika cried as she launched large whips of flame towards her opponent.

"How dare you betray your own people?" Zhao retorted, with a great counterattack of his own, "but what would I expect of a dishonored traitor?"

"You're the one without honor," Zuleika answered back, surrounding Zhao in large walls of flame, "and don't think for a moment that I've forgotten all your attempts to kill me!"

She approached the trapped commander now, a flame burning in her hand.

"But you failed every time," she said coldly, "just like you've failed in everything."

"Insolent fool!" Zhao yelled, launching a large attack which the princess easily dissipated.

Zhao raised readied another large flame and aimed it at the princess. While she dissolved it, he threw a fire whip towards her legs and pulled her down. Being too exhausted to resist the attack she stumbled and fell. The commander walked triumphantly towards her.

"You were always standing in my way," Zhao said viciously, "I should have known that the only way to get rid of you is to do it myself."

He raised his fiery fist, ready to strike, and she prepared herself for the blow, when a large, glowing creature rose from the water beneath the bridge.

In a moment, the older firebender was in its cold clutches, beyond any means of escape. A look of terror was on his face and he knew he was doomed. Zuleika watched in horror, and could not help but pity the man.

She extended her hand to him, but he stubbornly refused to take it. The Ocean Spirit then dragged the arrogant commander into the dark depths.

Exhausted by this whole incident, and panting heavily from all the exertion, Zuleika leaned against the icy bridge. But the fire duel had caused so much damage to the structure that it cracked and eyes widening, the princess was about to plummet into the freezing water below.

But as she fell, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her up. The bridge of ice had been instantly restored and the princess found herself face to face with Kaito.

"Thank you," she managed to say breathlessly to the waterbender who was looking at her with the utmost concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I think so," she nodded slightly, "just really, really tired."

At this, all her fatigue seemed to catch up with her and she felt the need to lie down for a bit, so she did. This alarmed Kaito but the princess assured him that she was fine.

Zuleika noticed that the moon was once again shining above them, and she was glad.

"How's the Avatar?" she asked softly.

"Aang calmed down already," Kaito explained, wondering at how Zuleika could still be concerned about others, "and the Ocean Spirit has returned to his original form."

"And how was the moon restored?" the firebender continued to ask.

"Princess Yue sacrificed herself to become the new moon," Kaito said with a sad sigh. He remembered how devastated his brother had been by this.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zuleika replied sincerely, "but it's over now, isn't it? The North Pole is safe."

"Yes," Kaito answered, "the rest of the Fire Nation ships have retreated now, and I don't think they'll be coming back any time soon."

"Where is my uncle?" Zuleika remembered suddenly, looking worried.

"Don't worry, he's all right," Kaito reassured her, "he's with Sokka and Aang now, but I'll take you to him as soon as you're ready."

"Then, I must go now," Zuleika said, sitting up with a wince, "there is no time to waste."

"Shh, don't overexert yourself," Kaito told her gently, "you need rest. Don't worry about leaving just yet. There is still time."

Carefully, Kaito helped the reluctant firebender lie down again. Kaito could not help but admire the princess' courage and determination. The waterbender had never met anyone like her before. She was so strong, and yet so sad.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Zuleika asked curiously, interrupting the waterbender's reverie.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kaito answered, "you're a good person, and you've done so much for us already."

"You don't owe me anything," Zuleika replied gravely, "I just did what I ought to do."

Kaito almost smiled at this stubbornness. He could see that the princess was not accustomed to being treated with compassion. But he saw how good a person she was, if people would only give her the chance.

"Why did you stop chasing the Avatar?" Kaito asked her.

"A lot of reasons," she answered thoughtfully, "I realized that my father never intended to take me in anyway, that I did not want to help him continue the war by destroying the world's last hope for peace, and that true honor does not come from someone else, but from myself."

"Amazing," Kaito whispered, this time not even suppressing his growing admiration.

"Not really," Zuleika answered in slight amusement, "if I hadn't been so foolish, I would have realized all this sooner. My destiny is something I make on my own."

"But you don't have to be alone, you know," Kaito told her eagerly, "you can come with us. Aang still has to master waterbending and learn how to bend earth and fire. You could be his firebending teacher! And we could all work together to help Aang defeat your father and end this war…"

Kaito, suddenly aware of what he was blurting out, stopped in embarrassment. The princess was looking at him in wide-eyed astonishment and she had said nothing in reply.

"I'm sorry," the waterbender apologized sheepishly, "I mean, only if you want to join us, of course."

But to his relief, the firebender smiled for the very first time, and Kaito felt that he had never seen anything so wonderful.

"I would be honored," Zuleika said earnestly.

Kaito smiled back and shook the princess' hand eagerly. A new journey had begun.

An alliance had been forged, one that was to be severely tested in the days to come but one that would only grow stronger with every trial.


End file.
